


A Fresh Start

by CrystallineStarSoars



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Other, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineStarSoars/pseuds/CrystallineStarSoars
Summary: After an incident back back at her old school, Mika Tatsuya moves away & transfers to another   And it just so happens that the school she transfers to is none other than Sakakino High.
Relationships: Katsura Kotonoha/Original Female Character
Comments: 2





	1. First day

_Sakakino High_ " The girl read. The words were as clear as day to her on her phone. In 2 hours, she'd have to get ready for school. 

"Mika?" A voice called. The door opened & a woman with short, black hair who looked very young looked down at her daughter, laying on her side with the lamp on.

"Mika, you know you need to get ready in a few hours for school. Get some sleep. You're going to be late." Mika's mom scolded.

"Okay." was the reply Mika gave before she turned off the light & went back to sleep.

* * *

"Mika, wake up." Mika's mom shook her. "It's time to get ready now." 

Mika groaned. _But mom, I wanna sleep longerrrr!,_ she thought.

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that. I don't want you to be late just because you want to sleep in longer. You can sleep in on the weekends."

 _What the hell, how'd she know that?_ Mika thought, bewildered at how her mom somehow knew what she was thinking.

"I'll be downstairs." Her mom walked out of the room & went downstairs.

"Damn it..Well, guess I should get dressed now." Mika headed over to her bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Aaah...that shower was great." Mika said. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried off her long, watermelon pink hair. She briefly stopped just to take a look at herself in the mirror.

 _Come to think of it, I haven't had these dark circles under my eyes since Mom told me that we were moving,_ She thought. _Well, that's probably for the best, since my old school...wasn't the best_...

A few words - hurtful ones - sprung up in her mind.

" _Ew, look! Tatsuya's near you!_

_"Ugh, I don't wanna sit next to someone like her!"_

Mika shook her head.

 _C'mon,_ she thought, _You don't need things like this to screw up your day & make you scared. They won't know about my secret here._

Mika wiped herself off & walked out. Upon getting out of the bathroom, Mika started walking to her closet - and abruptly stopped. 

_Crap,_ Mika thought, _I don't have the Sakakino High uniform!_

After realizing that, she looked around at the clothes in her closet, wondering what she could do with them to imitate the uniform's look. She rummaged through them when she spotted something that caught her attention - her old uniform.

A black & white overalls skirt uniform with a yellow ribbon hung on one of the dark blue hangers, stuffed into the very back of Mika's closet, like she wanted to forget the memory of it. 

Mika yanked the uniform off the hangers & glared at it. "Ugh, should I really want to wear this thing?" She pondered over it for a moment.

"Well, none of the other clothes I have in here look even close to being like the Sakakino School's uniform..and this one _is_ a uniform, but looks very different...I guess I could wear it & tell them my mom forgot to order the uniform." 

Mika quickly put on the uniform, but before she left, she grabbed two of her best ribbons, her dark green hoodie, her bag & flew downstairs. 

"Alright, I gotta go. Bye!" 

"Mika, aren't you forgetting something here?" Her mother grabbed a light blue bento box with small, pink & yellow flowers over it.

"Oh, right, almost forgot about that, thanks mom!" She snatched the box from her & threw the door open.

"See you later!"

"You too!" 

"Bye, sis!

* * *

Mika ran as quickly as she could to the train station, but before she could get in, she slammed into someone, causing her books to spill out from her bag.

"Owww...darn it, now my books are everywhere!" Mika muttered. She tried to pick them up when she came face-to-face with the person she slammed into.

A girl with long, silky dark purple hair that came all the way down to her thighs, a slender body & a rather...busty chest was what Mika saw as she was on the ground. Her dark purple eyes stared at Mika, seemingly wondering if she had seen her before

"Uuu...." The girl murmured.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry! I was an idiot & I didn't look where I was going. Here, let me help you up." Mika put out her hand. 

The girl looked conflicted, and seemed to be wavering between accepting the offer, or rejecting it.

 _She seems a little shy_ , Mika thought. _Maybe she's not used to things like that. I probably should take it back._

Through, before she could do that, the girl suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Woah!" Mika exclaimed.

"Ah...sorry."

"Oh, you don't need to apologize." Mika replied. "We should probably get into the train now. Not much time left, you know?" 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go." Both Mika and the girl got on the train, just as it was about to leave.

Inside the train, people were packed like sardines. Mika felt like she was being crushed by how many were in there. It was a wonder she hadn't passed out. 

She looked around to see if the girl she crashed into from earlier was there. No dice. Mika looked again until she spotted the purple-haired girl sandwiched in between a bunch of people. She looked as uncomfortable as Mika was.

 _Well, at least I'm not alone in my misery,_ Mika thought. _How much longer will this ride be? I do NOT want to be stuck here any longer._

As if the gods themselves had answered, the train stopped. Many people quickly made their way off the train, Mika included. She walked to Sakakino High, and stopped in front of a large academy.

 _Damn,_ Mika thought. _I wasn't expecting this school to be so big_.

She headed into the building.

* * *

"Ah...You're the new transfer student, Tatsuya Mika. Correct?" The principal asked.

Mika nodded.

"Alright. The class you'll be in is Class 1-4. I hope your stay here at Sakakino High is pleasant."

Mika was hoping for that, too.

* * *

Mika walked towards Class 1-4. Despite her hesitating, she slowly opened the door. The teacher turned to look at her.

"Why, hello there. You must be Tatsuya. The principal contacted me earlier to let me know you were coming." He said.

Mika said nothing.

"Tatsuya, your seat is near Katsura's seat. Katsura, make sure you guide Tatsuya around here." The teacher said. 

"Okay."

Mika walked over to her seat, sat down and began taking out her noted. She had a brief glance at Kotonoha, before quickly realizing that she was the same girl that Mika had ran into this morning. Her face turned bright red.

 _Oh, crap_. _This girl is going to be my classmate and I've ALREADY made a fool of myself in from of her! Maybe she'll won't remember that...no, you idiot, that won't work! You're wearing a big, green hoodie, your hair is pink & you look like you're in your 20s! How could she possibly forget it!?_

For a brief moment, the teacher took his eyes off the board to ask the class if they understood the material, but spotted Mika, who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Tatsuya, are you alright?" The teacher asked, worried. 

"Uhm, yeah, I'm alright." Mika lied.

"Are you sure about that? You looked like you were going to pass out."

Mika waved her hand in a reassuring gesture. "No really, I'm fine. I just, kinda got a bit hot." 

The teacher didn't looked convinced hearing that, but turned around & continued the lesson. All while Mika just wanted to fall onto the ground and let it swallow her up.

* * *

Lunch began for Class 1-4. Many of the students walked out into the cafeteria, leaving only a few behind. 

Mika grabbed her bag & took out her bento, along with one of her books, and started eating. While eating, she threw a glance at Katsura every now and then, through she felt too embarrassed to talk to her after what happened with her at the train station.

"Uhm..hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kotonoha Katsura." Katsura introduced herself.

 _Hmm,_ Mika thought _, Kotonoha? Never heard a name like that before. Sounds nice._ She mulled over her name for a few seconds before she introduced herself. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. The name's Mika Tatsuya." 

Just then, some girls walked towards Kotonoha. One of them, a girl with brown eyes & hair in a high ponytail, looked rather...cross? Which made Mika feel uneasy. What _exactly_ did she want to do with Kotonoha? The fact that the other girls were smirking wasn't helping that much.

"Hmm...I wonder how Katsura feels about the transfer student sitting near her." The brown-haired girl said. 

"Hehe. She's probably upset that it wasn't a boy, since it's means she can't date him for his money, nor try to sleep with him." Another girl, one with long, light-brown hair, a headband & grey eyes jeered. 

"That's not true, Katou..." Kotonoha hung her head. 

"Oh, please. Don't try to deny it." Katou said. "You're just saying that because you're trying to defend yourself."

"It's not true! You're lying!" Kotonoha sprung up from her seat. Mika noticed that she was holding back tears. "I've never done anything like that!" 

"Aww, are you gonna cry? You really are pathetic. " The girl with the headband mocked her.

 _Alright, I've had enough of this!_ Mika thought. Her blood boiled at the sight of those girls harassing Katsura. Any more of this & she thought she might just lose it on them.

She slammed her fist on the desk, making Kotonoha flinch.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you? What makes you think that you can go up to someone & say stuff like that?" Mika hissed. Some students turned and looked at her.

Katou glared at her. "Why don't _you_ stay out of this?"

" _I'm_ sorry, but I can't exactly just "stay out of this", considering that you tried getting me involved in your little shit-slinging parade, you jerk." Mika glared back & folded her arms. 

"Shit-slinging? It's not exactly shit-slinging if it's true." Katou placed a hand on the desk. 

"Alright then. Prove it!"

"Katsura is a pheromone girl. She uses her body & looks to seduce boys & drives them with lust." Katou explained.

For a moment, Mika was quiet. Then, she started to snicker. 

"Is something funny?"

Mika didn't answer.

"Hey, I _asked_ you a question. Answer me!"

Again, Mika wasn't answering her.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Mika burst into laughter. Table-pounding, doubling-over laughter, which gathered more attention from the students, confusing & angering Katou.

"What do you mean by that???" Katou glowered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you're really expecting me to believe that?" Mika roared. "She seduces them & drives them mad with lust!" That's ridiculous! Sounds like you think boys are just innocent little lambs that can't _possibly_ do anything for themselves & are completely _helpless_. I bet you're making this up." 

"I'm not! You could ask any girl around here & they'd say the same thing!" Katou spat. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just take your "pheromone girl" crap and stick it up somewhere unpleasant, will you?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" 

"What, are you deaf?" Mika sniggered.

"Why, you _LITTLE!_ -"

"What's going on here?" The teacher came into the classroom.

Katou nervously shifted around, trying to think of an explanation. "Oh, uhhh...n-nothing! We were just having a discussion." She stammered. "Come on girls, let's get back to our seats."

"But Otome-"

"Come on, Kumi!" 

As Mika watched the four hurry back to their seats, Kotonoha looked at her in awe. She never had someone that stood up for her like that, nevermind someone she barely knew. She was starting to take an interest in Mika.

"Ah...Tatsuya?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Thank you...for helping me."

"You're welcome. Try not to think about those jerks, okay? They're just a bunch of liars." 

"Alright..." 

Otome just sat down, glaring at the two of them. 

* * *

Class was over, & it was time to leave. Most of the students emptied out of class, excluding Mika. She grabbed her bag and got out of her seat, intending to leave as well. 

"Hey."

Mika turned around, & saw two girls behind her. One with short, triangle-ish shaped brown hair and purple eyes, & another girl with shoulder-length, spiky purple hair & blue eyes. She recognized them as the two girls that were with Otome & Kumi earlier. Both girls glared at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The purple-haired girl hissed.

"Uh, home?" Mika replied. 

"You're not going anywhere. Not until we're done with you." 

"Yeah," the brown-haired girl chipped in "we're not letting you leave. Not after you went and humiliated Otome like that." 

"Excuse me? You're not in a place of authority & you can't force me to stay. I'm outta here."

A hand grabbed Mika's arm & pulled her. She pulled her arm back & promptly shoved the brown-haired girl away from her, onto the ground.

"Minami!" 

"Ow, that hurt!" 

With that, Mika slithered out of the classroom.

* * *

"Katsura," Mika asked. "What's with those girls that tried harassing you earlier?" 

"I..don't really want to talk about them right now." Kotonoha grabbed her arm & turned away from Mika. 

Mika looked concerned at hearing that. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She questioned.

"I...I'm fine, Tatsuya." Kotonoha said. Mika didn't feel very convinced about that, but at seeing how Kotonoha was feeling, decided not to question her again. 

"Haramihama...Haramihama. Please watch your step." The conductor called out. 

Mika waved. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Kotonoha waved back.

* * *

"Ah, Mika. It's good to see you. How was your day?" Her mom asked.

"It was fine, mom." Mika said. 

"Good to hear that. I stopped by the store & got some chocolate for you." Her mother handed over a small bag.

"Oh, thanks mom!" Mika looked over the bag. She hugged her mom, took the bag of chocolates & went up to her room.

* * *

8:00 PM

Mika layed sprawled out on her bed, in a white & black shirt with a cat face on it & purple shorts. She grabbed her phone and called her friend.

"Hi Mika!"

"Hi, Azu!

"How was your day at Sakakino High?"

"Well, it was mostly okay, aside from some...parts."

"Parts? What happened?" Azu's tone turned from cheery to worried.

"Well, some girls went up to my classmate and basically called her a whore, so I defended her from them." 

"They sound like jerks."

"No shit they were! And get this: one of them tried to justify it by saying that she was a "pheromone girl". 

"What's a pheromone girl?" 

"They said that she used her body to seduce boya & "drive them mad with lust". Pfft! As if boys were just helpless lambs. Whole thing was ridiculous!"

"...Does your classmate really doing all that?" 

"I doubt it. Based off of her behavior, she doesn't seem like she'd do something like that. She's polite, quiet, a sweet girl. She's a bit shy though."

"I get that, but can you really say all that when you've only met her today?"

" _PLEASE_ don't tell me you're siding with those girls." Mika rubbed her head, irritated.

"I'm not! I'm just saying."

"Alright, I'm going to sleep now. Night, Azu, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mika." Azu hung up.

Mika placed her phone on her nightstand, & fell asleep.


	2. Making Plans

Mika looked down at her phone, looking through her contacts as she waited for the train to come. She briefly took her eyes off it to adjust her hoodie. 

"Good morning, Tatsuya." Kotonoha said.

"Oh. Morning, Katsura. Didn't notice you there at first." Mika waved. 

The two of them stood in silence for a bit. For a moment, Mika thought about asking Kotonoha about the girls harassing her yesterday, but thought better about it. Given her response last time, she'd probably do the same thing again. It would have been pointless. Mika figured that maybe she could make small talk with her as long as she didn't mention the incident to her.

"Katsura?"

"Yes?" 

"If it's alright with you, do you think you could sit with me at lunch? In the cafeteria?" Mika asked.

"Sure. It's fine with me." Kotonoha said.

"That's good. Oh, seems like the train's arrived!" 

The duo walked to the train and were whisked off to school.

* * *

The two girls headed over to their class. Kotonoha got in first. Mika almost got in, but a cute girl with short, deep brown hair that reached slightly past her shoulders & blue eyes got in her way.

"Excuse me, but are you the new transfer student? I haven't seen you around here before." The girl asked.

"I am." Mika replied.

"Hmm...By any chance, did you have an argument with Katou from Class 1-4?

"Uhm, yeah? Why are you asking me about that?" 

"Well, I heard some rumors about it from one of my friends."

Mika looked taken aback upon hearing this, which did not go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" The girl looked at Mika, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just a bit surprised, that's all" Mika moved closer to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Oh crap, I didn't even introduce myself yet! I'm sorry. My name is Sekai Saionji."

"Alright, Saionji. The name's Mika Tatsuya and I _really_ need to go to class now. You should probably go now, too. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Mika urged.

At realizing this, Sekai's face shifted from looking happy to a scared look.

"You're right, I _should_ go now. See you later!" She quickly ran off. 

When she was sure Sekai was out of sight, Mika sighed. Only her second day at Sakakino High, and there were already rumors about her. 

She headed into the classroom.

* * *

The class went by as usual, and lunch started. As people poured out of the classroom, Mika wandered around aimlessly, looking around for the cafeteria. She silently cursed herself for not asking Kotonoha about where it was.

"Tatsuya?" Mika nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly turned around & saw Kotonoha staring at her.

"Do...do you need help with something?" She asked.

Mika blushed. "W-Well...I don't know where the cafeteria is. At all. Can you help me?" 

"Ah, I was just going there now." Kotonoha giggled. "Come with me. I'll show you."

As the pair made their way into the cafeteria, a few students stared at them. Some were jealous stares directed at Kotonoha, but the rest were particularly towards Mika, who was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Hey, Katsura."

"Hmm?"

"Stay here, okay?" Mika asked. "I need to go to the bathroom. Watch over my stuff for me, please."

"Ah, okay." 

Mika hurriedly rushed out of the room, leaving Kotonoha by herself.

 _Uuuu.....It feels a bit lonely here without Tatsuya close to me. I hope she won't take too long in there,_ Kotonoha thought. 

* * *

Inside the bathroom stall, Mika took a deep breath. She opened the door slightly & looked around to see if anyone else besides her was there. Luckily for her, she was completely alone, so no one else would hear her.

"Finally, I'm away from those guys staring at me! Ugh, they're probably taking about me now. " _Oooh, did you hear about the transfer student fighting with Katou the other day?_ " Bleh." She spat. 

"Why is my luck so crappy? It's only been a day & already, I have rumors popping up like weeds about me." Mika slammed her fist against the wall. "This is like the stuff that happened to me at my last school!" 

She sighed. "Maybe if I just try to ignore those rumors, it'll go away. Something more interesting is bound to happen eventually, and they'll all forget about it." 

Mika got up & exited the bathroom, heading back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Tatsuya?" 

"Yes?"

"You look a bit down." Kotonoha said.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Tatsuya reassured. Kotonoha wasn't feeling too convinced about that, but shifted her focus to eating. 

"Can I...ask you something?" Mika clasped her hands together.

"Sure!"

"What do you like doing in your free time?" Mika questioned her.

"Well..I do love reading. I usually go to the school's library after school ends to read." 

_Hmm,_ Mika thought. _She likes books, like I do. Maybe I could ask what her favorites are._

"That sounds nice. Personally, what's your favorite book?" Mika asked.

"Well, it's not exactly my favorite, but I _do_ like Shakespeare's stories." Kotonoha answered.

"I see. Maybe we could go to the library after school together? If you're up for it."

"Why, I'd love to do that with you! We could do it after my meeting." Kotonoha smiled.

"Meeting?"

"Yes. I'm class representative of Class 1-4, and member of the student council. I have a meeting with them after class.

"Oh, okay. So should I wait for you during the meeting outside, or so you want me to wait at the library for you?" Mika asked.

"Both are good options, through I kind of want you to be there for me."

"That's great!" Mika said. "Oops, seems like everyone's leaving now. Let's get to class." 


End file.
